No one ever told me
by Gamsky
Summary: This is an extension of aalaal's clash of the chiches. I have their permission. FAX!  A game of truth or dare, and awesome party...yep, its all you need :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am the author! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Maximum Ride. And this fanfic is actually based on a fanfic by aalaal [ch 2 of 'clash of the cliches'] Don't worry, I have their permission and everything. **

**Warning; Guys, this has Fax, and swearing. It's not that bad, but just incase you're against any of that, I'd thought I'd warn you.**

***Max***

"The hell I'm wearing that." I tell Nudge, gesturing to her slutty black dress.

"Max, come on! You're gonna look super-hot!" Nudge pouts.

"I don't care! I'm not wearing it! It's just a _Christmas party_, for Christ's sake." We were attending Iggy's Christmas party. Even if Gazzy lives there too, the party is strictly Ig's.

_30 minutes later…._

"Nudge, I can't believe I let you do this to me. That iTunes gift card better be worth it."

"It is, it is! Now hold still, I just need to add the finishing touches…. and… done! You may now see your gorgeous reflection in the mirror and bow down at my feet." Nudge smirks and spins the chair around to allow me to see myself in the mirror.

My eyes widened at the sight of myself, wondering if the reflection is actually me. I definitely look different, having never really dressed like this before.

"Nudge…. I look like a stripper," I say aloud, really believing it. Eew, I don't need to be a whore just because Ig claims it's 'encouraged'.

"Pshhh, puh-lease. You look hot. All the guys are gonna be wishing you were theirs, but I know one guy in particular who won't be able to take his eyes off of you…" Nudge taunted, wiggling her eyebrows.

"What guy? I have no idea whom you're talking about." Wtf, why is she suddenly turning matchmaker on me?

Nudge giggles. "Never mind."

What are you talking about!" I demand of her, jumping away from the mirror to grab my sister's shoulders.

"Oh, look at the time. We wouldn't want to be late to Iggy's Christmas party, would we? Let's go." Nudge not so subtly changes the subject and practically jumps away from me, eager to escape.

"_Ahhk, I promised not to tell anyone! Jeez, being a chatterbox really does have its flaws…" Nudge mutters to herself, not loud enough for me to hear._

I sigh, and decide to leave it alone.

We step out of our house and walked towards my slug bug. Nudge, in her white and pink dress and matching white heels, walks with an air of prestige and elegance, while I, in my black strapless dress and black heels, constantly is worrying about falling or having her dress expose too much- gawd, what was Nudge thinking? This thing is way too short, form-fitting and low cut. Although it was December, the night air had a smidge of humidity and a slight breeze, almost as if it were September. Wearing a jacket or coat wouldn't be necessary tonight.

Sliding into the driver's seat, I start the car, letting myself wonder what everyone would think when they saw me. Of course I wouldn't care in the slightest, I'm just curious. My daily attire was usually jeans, a hoodie, and converse, wearing no makeup and having my hair however it was. However, tonight I'm all dressed up, wanting to murder Nudge. With my hair pulled back halfway and cascading down in curls, a touch of eyeliner and eye shadow along with some blush and lip gloss, and a 'smoking dress and heels' (Nudge's words, not mine), I feel… dare I say it… hot. And I sort of like it.

***Heck ya, this is a line***

We pull into Iggy's and Gazzy's house, into the spot always reserved for us on their driveway. We had all been friends forever-even Angel, even if she was a year younger and still at the middle school. Nudge and I go to the side of the house and fling open the kitchen door, my sister loudly announcing our arrival. Iggy was standing by the stairs just off the kitchen, his eye slighting up when he saw us.

"Hey guys!" He walks up to us and hugs each of us in turn, having the decency not to ask about the outfit. He walks into a sitting room, where Gazz and Fang are already deep in conversation. I sit down next to Fang, feeling his dark gaze rake my body, spending time on my legs, then my chest. I lean over to say something to Iggy about his party when I realize Fang's gaze is still locked don my boobs. [seating…fang on end of couch, Max on his left, Gazz on hers, Nudge on his and finally Ig on the left end.] I crab his chin, gently but firmly, and yank it up to meet my eye line.

"Fang, my eyes are up here." Dickwad. He blushes and stammers an apology, with loud laughter from his two best friends.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink." I announce, leaving stuttering Fang with the group.

I feel all eyes on me as I close the space between the living area to Iggy's kitchen. I'm suddenly aware of my peers, and what I'm wearing. Shout. I don't know whether to feel embarrassed or soak all the attention in. I choose to ignore everyone, grabbing a sprite and walking carefully back to my friends. I sit back down, noticing we have been joined by Lissa, a slutty redhead who is head-over-heels for Fang. Unfortunately for her, Fang is so not interested. She scoffs when I sit down next to him, drink in hand, and ask her;

"Oh Lissa dearest, how is life in the I-am-in-love-with-Fang world?" She thinks that we think the flirting means nothing, the constantly talking about him means nothing. She is in for a brutal awakening.

"I DO NOT-" She says, very unladylike, and glances at Fang, breaking off.

"Oh please Lissa we all know it's true…" Iggy says, shrugging. Fang supports my sentence;

"Yes, Lissa it's all obviously true. And would you mind _not _telling the whole grade about 'our magical first kiss' ? People are starting to get the impression that _I kissed you_, instead of the other way around." Lissa opens her mouth furiously, and then closes it, repeating the process several times, looking like a large, red fish. She walks off, embarrassed.

Music can be heard coming from some stereo set-up in the backyard, and I find myself wanting to stand up and _do_ something.

"Guys, let's go outside." I say, surprisingly not having to raise my voice over the music.

"Sure." Says Gazz, standing up. Everyone follows suit, following me as I weave throughout the house, trying to reach the backyard.

Iggy's and Gazzy's house is _huge._ If you aren't used to this place, it would be easy to get lost and never found. Thankfully, a lifetime of weaving around this place means I could walk through it blindfolded. I have every inch of it mapped out in my head, as does everyone else. We've been friends forever, ever since they dumped us I the same sandbox in preschool. Angel joined the group a little later, being Fang's younger sister-and polar opposite.

"See, Max? All the guys can't keep their eyes off of you. All you need to do is sway those hips a little more and look like you can do anything," Nudge murmurs into my ear, breaking my little scene of flashbacks, as we make our way to the giant sliding glass door.

I catch sight of some boys I vaguely remember being in some of my classes at school watching me. Fang makes slight eye contact with me too; I blame his hormones for how he's acting tonight. I look away and smirk lightly, deciding to take Nudge's advice and see how it works for me. I sway my hips a seductive gesture, looking nonchalant. The show wasn't for Fang, of course. He's my best friend; I don't need to put a show for him. He sure is acting off though…

I realize that while the action has drawn Fang's attention back to me, it's also sent a silent hormone-radio signal to all the other boys in the surrounding area, and I already feel a blush coming on. I walk faster and catch up to Nudge, grateful for her chatter to distract me from our peers.

"ZOMG! Max, look at all the guys staring at you! I bet they never thought of you as _that _girl before, now look! I-"

"-What do you mean, look at me different? Like a slut?"

"No, no! You're so hawt tonight; you can't even spell it like normal, the normal 'o' just wasn't doing you enough justice! Justice! That's a funny word; they're always saying stuff like that on those crime shows Gazz likes to watch. I wonder if you can buy a purple TV? Yeah, if I was gonna have a TV it would definitely be purple, or zebra striped. OMG, do you think that-"She gets cut off by my hand curling over her mouth, earning me a high five from Ig.

I step daintily out into the backyard, looking about me.

I guess it's time to really get this party started.

**The next chapter is in Fang POV. I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know updates aren't quick, but...**

** Patience, please.**

***Fang***

As Max walks towards the backyard with us, I'm entranced. She is so, so sexy. Oh god, should I be thinking that bout my best friend? I know she would never want me in that way, but I can't help having these thoughts when she shows up to a party-dressed to kill. With her snarky attitude, the I-Don't-Give-A-Crap mindset;

Does she realize how hard she's making it for me?

I just want to come up to her and kiss the crap out of her. Maybe more. I've known Max forever, ever since preschool when they moved here and our parents introduced us. Iggy, Gazz and I had already been friends, and then Max and Nudge came. Angel, my little sister, is also one of us, being a super-genius just stuck in a grade too easy for her. They're thinking about letting her skip a grade. But I'm getting distracted-

Max could never like me in that way-I've always been her best friend, her rock. The one whose shoulder she cried on when James decided he wanted her to go out with him last year-that was messy. And involved a quite a bit of punching, on me and Max's part. I've been the one who she's laughed with, played with, fought with, made up with, who's been there, always. I'm pretty sure that's all she can see me as-the friend.

And that is why, boys who are listening, never get stuck in the 'friend zone'. Based on this experience of mine, there is no way out.

But hot damn, she does look sexy, strutting around Iggy's house, knowing every twist and turn, unlike many of the people here. Her long legs are tanned and-

Woah, Fang. These thoughts are definitely not you should be feeling. Just stop here.

Ig moves to the sliding glass, sliding it open expertly [if you haven't realized, he isn't blind in this] and allowing Nudge and Max out before him, quite the sneaky little gentlemen. He catches my gaze and smirks, saying;

"What can I say, I'm a ladies man." I smile lightly back at my friend, quietly laughing on the inside at Iggy's attitude. He can be so funny and desperate all at the same time.

When we get outside, I can see Max's head swivel, taking in all the slight changes Iggy made for the party. He put out new umbrellas at the circular tables he has, instead of the normal blue they're a deep purple. People are swimming in his pool, some with their clothes on and the people who have been here before who smartly brought swimsuits. Iggy's got his stereo system cranked up, and we're listening to 'Na Na Na' by My Chemical Romance.

"Good song choice, Igs." Max tells him.

"It's from your playlist, Max."

"Oh really?" Iggy raises his eyebrows.

"And a few songs from Fangles playlist too." I freeze behind them; the ice that I know is shooting from my eyes making the atmosphere around us colder.

"Which playlist, exactly?" I ask Ig, deadly calm. It's like the calm before the storm, a deadly sort of storm no one wants to encounter. Iggy smirks at me.

"I believe it was labeled 'Lyfe's Musyc-Dreaming' on your iPod." Iggy's smirk grows larger at the look on my face. I target the bush I know Ig's stereo system control is behind, finding my iPod hooked up to it.

"Where the hell did you get this?" I ask, freeing it and tucking it into my back pocket. Iggy says;

"Fang, you bring that thing everywhere. It wasn't too hard to convince Nudge to..." This time it's Nudge's fingers curling around Iggy's mouth, giggling. I sigh, turning back to Max, only to find her gone.

"Where did Max go?" I ask to my friends around me, my voice low with distress. She could've been taken by some douche bag who is just looking for fun…Ig should really watch who he invites to these things, not just the whole school.

"Chill, Fang. She went to the dance floor." Gazzy points out to me. I whip around, finding that she had, in fact. Other people have noticed too, and I set my teeth, trying to ignore the stares my best friend is receiving. I clench my fists as a boy walks up to her, puts his hand on her hip and smiles at her.

And to my displeasure, she smiles back.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, but hopefully the next one will make up for it!**

**Oh yeah, rnr please! We have anonymous reviews on, so don't you dare not press that button.**

**Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I disclaim Maximum Ride. I'm a girl, which means I am not JP, dummkopf. Also, we am not do not own any of the music mentioned.**

**This chapter is the product of us sitting down and writing all weekend. Well, almost all weekend. But then FF went all finicky on us, so this is a late update. We apologize.**

**Also a note to anyone reading this who knows me, Dylan is, in fact, an MR character. He, in absolutely no way, relates to the Dylan I know. At all.**

**On with the show!**

*Max*

While they argue over stealing Fang's iPod, I walk over to the dance floor. Normally I don't do this sort of thing, but tonight I am. I glance back uncertainly at Nudge, and she gives me a reassuring smile. I walk to the floor, marveling at how easy it actually is to walk in these heels. But they hurt like all get out! I ignore my aching ankles and start to dance, joining the mob of bodies on the dance floor. I feel a hand on my waist and I turn, expecting Fang. But it's not, it's another boy. Jack? Maybe Chris? Connor?

He smiles at me. "Hey, I'm Dylan." Oh, Dylan. So that was his name. **{Oh, the irony}**

"I'm Max" I smile back at him, terribly aware of his hand on my hip and the alcohol on his breath. **{The irony ends here}** I try to back away from him, but the bodies around us make it impossible, and I'm forced to turn back to him and pretend that this is the only place I'd ever want to be. The song switches to Hollywood Undead's Bottle and a Gun. How appropriate.

"Let me show you." Dylan whispers roughly into my ear and suddenly he has a tight grip on my back and my jaw. I squirm away from him, and anger grows in his eyes. Geez, how drunk is he? I attempt to get out of his grip again, but he holds fast. He stumbles a little, and I see fear in his eyes, locked a few inches above my head. He lets me go, and I, surprised, stumble back into something hard. I realize it's a person, as their arms snake around me. I move to shake them off when I realize it's Fang.

"Thanks" I mumble, embarrassed. He helps me off the dance floor.

"No problem Max. I saw him and," Fang pauses, just for a second, and says "He looked malicious. " I nod to his statement, looking at my recently painted toenails.

"Come on." Fang says, slinging an arm over my bare shoulders. "Let's get inside." Was it natural to feel this way, like these butterflies in my stomach were flapping so hard, trying to be released but they couldn't… Of course it's not! He is your best friend, for crying out loud! He's always been there for you, every time you hurt and needed someone to lean on-he could never return those feelings…

Could he?

*Fang*

I sling my arm around her bare shoulders, marveling at how soft and smooth her skin is. As we walk into Iggy's house, I get glares from several boys, only recognizing a couple. What is with Ig inviting all the teens in the town to his parties? He should at least to a little screening before people walk in the door; you know, 'Yes, Yes, Pedophile-get out!, Yes.' That sort of thing. I would help, if it would reduce the following stares Max was getting.

Sure, it's none of my business, but couldn't just help noticing how they stared at her, her long golden brown ringlets, thick eyelashes, and curved jaw. Her slim but strong shoulders always set steady, and her, um, yes. Her long, tanned, sexy legs…

Aw shit.

Am I the worst hypocrite there ever was?

I lead Max into the room, the one right next to Iggy's on the third level of the house, with a door connecting it to Ig's and one on the other side connecting to Gazzy's. This room has become mine throughout the years of stay overs and just living here.

Don't get me wrong, my home life isn't bad, but I feel more open here. At my house, there is a set of unspoken, but nonetheless applied, rules. And that's why when at home, I spent most of my time either with Angel or in my room with my iPod or laptop.

The room is simple, only consisting of a bed and a dresser full of clothes. The room is completely black, from the bead spread to the walls. We sit down on the bed, like we have so many times before, and just sit in a comfortable silence. Max is staring out the dark window from behind her dark lashes, and I just can't keep myself from marveling at her. She just has no idea how beautiful and graceful she is.

How easy it would be to kiss her right now…

As if she heard my words, her head snaps up, her gaze meeting mine.

"Did you hear that?" What was she talking about? Had I said something aloud? "I think people are finally leaving." Max says.

Oh, oh thank god.

"Let's head downstairs." She nods, and wordlessly takes my hand. I can't stop the jolts of awareness shocking up my arm to my heart, causing it to beat just the slightest bit out of tune. What's happening to me? I shouldn't be so excited by something like her grabbing my hand, or smiling at me! Why do all the crazy hormones hit me now? Why does everything she does suddenly seem so special? Why is she my world, all of a sudden? Why?

_Its because you love her, Fang. _A little voice sound in my head. I tell it to shut up.

_It's not sudden, Fang. You've loved Max a long time now, this party just triggered your realization. _ What the fruit is that thing smoking? I can't love Max-there is just no way…

Oh My God.

I love Maximum Ride.

**A/N; This is a quicky. Thank you, LianatheWingedDrummer16 for talking to me the other day.**

**And to 'J' too. Sorry, I get awkward when I'm exhausted.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to Schesso who, if reading, will understand why it took me so long to update. **

**Basically, here it is. I finally managed to distract myself long enough to write. [Yeah, it's awkward, but we'll make it through.]**

**Gamsky**

** *Fang* {cont.}**

I love Maximum Ride.

Woah. I can't take that back, can I? So…What do I do now? Tell her?

_Oh hell no._

That is NOT my typical way to do things. I'm more of the strong-and-silent type. Oh god. I sound like I'm describing some Disney movie.

With my hand still in hers, we reach Iggy's main level. People are slowly emptying out, their faces alight from Iggy's party, like it's something new, like we don't have parties like these twice a month.

"Pathetic." Says Max, and I turn in her direction to see a girl, obviously wasted, being half carried out by two of her friends.

"She should be smart enough not to get wasted here." I say.

"She was probably shit faced before she walked in the door."

"We've never even met her before."

"And she decided to *puke all over a gentlemen's…" Max snorts at her own reference to Ig, "Valuables."

I start humming, as does Max, who's smiling.

"ZOMG you guys are so cute!" exclaims Nudge, eyeing me carefully. Max drops my hand like it's lava.

"It's not like that, Nudge." I carefully, with a steady voice, inform her. She pouts.

"Fine, just follow me." I shoot Max a questioning look, but she pretends not to see me, turning her head and allowing her sister to lead her to the room where Gazzy and Iggy already sit on sleeping bags, pillows near the wall of the surprisingly small room, just big enough to fit six teenagers and their sleeping bags.

"Can I invite Ange over now?" I ask Ig, grabbing my things from the corner of the room and setting them down, Iggy on my right and Max on my left. Gazz is on Iggy's right, and Nudge on Max's left.

"She's already heading over, Nudge beat you to it." Ig informs me. I nod wordlessly, settling down into my sleeping bag.

"Um Nudge, I forgot-"Max begins to ask her sister something, and Nudge giggles.

"That was my fault-"giggle "-I was forcing you into dress when you would've had time to pack pajamas. Here, I brought extras." I have to take a look at Max's face-and even I can't hold back a small chuckle at the look of relief that resides there. Of course, Max probably would have taken some of Iggy's clothes before spending any more time in that dress.

"Thanks Nudgkinz." She says gratefully, and shoots a glare at me before stalking out of the room, following her sister.

***Max***

**{A/N I guess I lied, the girl wrote the Max pov in this chapter}**

Nudge drags me into one of Iggy's many bathrooms with her hot pink bag, and pulls out some clothes.

A pair of white satin drawstring short-shorts, and a skimpy lilac camisole.

"There is no fruitin' way in HELL that I am going to ever, ever, put on that outfit." I inform her, leaning against the bathroom door. She pouts, her lower lip quivering and her eyes growing large.

"Please? You'd look so nonchalantly hawt!" Look away now Max, look away, before she gives you her bambi eyes.

"You told me that about the dress too. And look at where that got me."

"Lots of stares!"

"From creepy, perverted boys!"

"Fangs not creepy or perverted!"

"What the fruit?" She blushes and closes her mouth.

"Fine then, if you don't want to wear this you can just stay in your dress then." I narrow my eyes at her, seeing the situation I'm in.

"Fine." I say, grabbing the clothes from her and quick-as-lightning talk off the dress and its accompanying heels.

"I'm still not happy about this. I need more clothes on."

"But they're comfortable!"

"Yeah, physically, but they make me feel socially uncomfortable."

"Why?" Asks Nudge, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Because for whatever reason you repetitively trying to get me to wear clothes like this!"

"That is not relevant, whatsoever."

"Yeah it is!"

"Just put on the clothes already!"

"Ugh, fine." I turn my back to her and change into her pajamas, feeling instantly better. At least I'm no longer in a movement-prohibiting skirt.

"Ahh! Fang won't be able to keep his eyes off you!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask, pulling at the fabric of my shirt with one hand self-consciously.

She giggles into her hands.

"Nothing! Just get out there, I'm going to change now."

"One day, you will pay, Nudge." I say ominously. She smiles at me sweetly, and pushes me out the door, locking it behind her. I sigh heavily, yet again, and make my way downstairs.

Tonight would be…

Interesting.

**Also, Next chapter is when the Fax really happens… Truth or Dare, anyone? This will be some fun, if We do say so ourselves. Writing these can get your mind off of almost **_**anything**_** no matter how awkward.**

**Until next chapter!**

**~Gamsky**


	5. Update Chapter

**Update Chapter!**

**Just skip this if you protest.**

**And now our apology commences….**

**We are so sorry!**

**Sky: I know I promised people a new chapter by Wednesday and all…**

**Dy: I had no part in this**

**Sky: Shut up.**

**Dy: Will do xP**

**Sky: Well, my laptop got a virus earlier this week, and I just got it back today. So I couldn't write, all week. And tomorrow I have a legal writings paper due to the sneakiest man on this earth, and I'm not looking forward to it. My thesis statement is;**

_**"Mrs. Coulter has only kept herself out of jail through seduction and lies."**_

**And then I get to support it. What joy.**

**SO, I do apologize for my absence from FF.**

**The next chapter will not be up for awhile, for I'm going out of town this weekend for our long weekend where there is no internet and no cell service.**

**Please be patient with us.**

**Dy: are you done ranting yet?**

**Sky; Yeah.**

**Dy; And writing's will be slower, for spring is a really busy season for me with my lacrosse starting up and having DL on top of it.**

**Dy So forgive us? Come on, we love you 3**

**Sky: And I must shout out to Juwa, Walnutz, Lexi, or other people who are part of the 'awkward email chain' who Juwa emailed about this. I couldn't be here without all your support :) so I'm giving you this shout out….gawd, I can't believe Juwa stalked me here in the first place. **

**Oh, and always, to Jack, who really helps pick me up when I'm down :) **

**You're one of the closest people to me.**

**And we really have to do something about all those 'awks.'**

**Dy; And I'm going to thank my brother. For leaving out his sketchpad on the kitchen table, which I looked through. Trev, you are despicable. You have no boundaries. **

**Dy&Sky: So that's it for now! See you guys later, and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6Er5

**Sorry for the long absence!**

**Please, check out our new story, 'The Abduction/Rape of Persephone' which is Sky's take on the myth.**

** *Fang***

Just moments after Nudge and Max go to change, the doorbell rings.

"Come on in!" Iggy yells, and the door opens, my little sister coming in, making her way to the room we're in.

"Hello, Fangles!" she says lovingly, using the nickname Max came up with for me several years ago. Angel has only recently adopted it, loving how much I hate it.

"Hey Angelwings" I reply, snickering at her scowl. Well, two can play at the embarrassing nickname game.

"Fang!" She says, subtly jerking her head towards Gazzy. She's had a crush on him for about a month now, I believe. I remember when she giddily told me…

"_What's up with you, Ange?" I ask her. We're eating lunch at school, and she's drifting off into space, watching Ig and Gazz play soccer on the field instead of eat. __**[The middle school and high school are connected so they can eat lunch at the same time.]**_

"_I-It's nothing, Fang."_

"_I've known you for thirteen years. I can tell when something's up." She sighs, drawing her eyes away from my best friends. _

"_Fine…I might have this crush, a small one, mind you, on Gazzy." She blushes a deep red as she reads my reaction. She smiles, not even needing to know what I was going to say, she can read me so well._

"_That's adorable."_

"_You think so?" she questions, even though she already knows it's true. "Well, I'm going to be joining your grade next term anyway, so I thought that it would be, at the very least, realistic." _

"_Do you think you'll be in any of his classes?"_

"_I hope so. I don't get my schedule until Christmas break."_

"_That's inconvenient." _

"_Fang…can I ask you a question?"_

"_You just did, Ange." She scoffs._

"_Another one, then."_

"_Shoot."_

"_Do you think, I don't know…do you think he likes me back?"_

"_I don't know. Time will tell, it always does."_

"_Thanks Fang." _

"_Anytime."_

I'm brought out of my flashback by Max entering the room again, wearing clothes that are obviously Nudge's. She sits down on her sleeping bag, in a huff, blowing her sandy-brown hair out of her chocolate eyes. Iggy whistles.

"Sweet outfit, Max!" He tells her, not even hiding how he's raking her body in with his eyes. Something in the pit of my stomach churns, hating, the way he's eyeing her.

"Iggy, you dirty pervert!" Max cries out, throwing her pillow at him.

"Ange, you should just forget the way Iggy is staring at your like-sister."

"Ha, now you have to come and get it back!" He says, hugging it close to his chest. "O-oh, it's still warm!" He says, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ange, help me with this." Max says. The slightly younger girl giggles.

"In three then?" asks Angel, baby blue eyes flashing. Max joins the giggling.

"Three..." Max counts

"Two…" Angel says, getting on her hands and knees, ready to pounce.

"Uh-oh, Ig." Gazzy warns.

"One!" They shout together, jumping on Iggy. During the process of wrestling Max's pillow from Iggy's hands, Nudge walks into the room. She's wearing sweat pants and a short sleeve top-she's even better covered than Max.

"I knew your outfit would get that male reaction, Max." And, conveniently, as she says that, Iggy flips Max over so now he's on top of her, grinning evilly.

"Iggy!" Max yells, squirming. "Let up!" She jerks, accidentally hitting Iggy on top of her. She freezes. He smiles at her again.

"That better be a rock in your pocket." She says, almost quietly. His grin grows.

"Nope." Her breath quickens.

"Your phone?"

"Upstairs."

"Um… keys?"

"Surprisingly, those are in the kitchen."

"Do you even _have_ pockets in your pants?"

"I'm wearing flannel pajama pants, Max." She looks up at Ig, her face reading; 'Holy shitfuck.'

"Iggy, let me up!" She squirms again, and this time Iggy lets her, her pillow forgotten.

"Now, what if that was Angel?" Nudge reprimands, and Max moves back next to me, short of breath.

"I'm scarred for life, Ig." She tells him, confidence coming back into her voice. "And I still want my pillow back."

Angel darts over and nimbly takes it, flinging it at Max's open arms. "So…what was that about?" Angel asks, sitting down next to Nudge so we make a circle.

"I…" Ig opens his mouth, not sure how to describe to innocent Angel what just occurred.

"How about we play truth or dare, then?" I ask everyone, trying to change the subject.

"O-oh, I call first turn!" Nudge exclaims, getting comfortable and turning off the lights.

Well, this night will be….

Interesting.

**A/N: It's me again!****  
><strong>

**{oh yes….and this chapter is dedicated to Juwa, JJs, and Jaditi.}**

**To Jjs: There is a high probablility that you know me :P**

**Jaix Aditi: I'm glad you understand**

**To Juwa/SunnyShiner: You are a sneak. Enough said. {I'd give you a heart but FF would just eat up my 'greater than' sign.}**


	7. Chapter 7er 6

**Do people still read this thing? We haven't been on in forever….we blame the upcoming drumming season [auditions for Sky are on the 12****th****] and the lack of inspiration, and of course…the lack of reviews [15 isn't many]. Anyway…this is a short one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are not of my own invention, or NSN.**

"Here are the rules-if you pick the dare, you can choose to take the truth instead, and vice versa. But you must do one or the other, and the only way you ever get out of answering a question is if the group decides it's out of the question. "She giggles, loving her poorly done pun.

"Alright Nudge, just get to it." I tell her, trying to stop the rant before it begins.

She scoffs. "Fine. Hey Gazz, truth or dare?"

He answers, hesitantly. "Uh…Truth."

She doesn't skip a beat. "If you were a girl for a day, what would you do?"

He has to think about it for a minute. "Well, I'd see what it's like to be able to flip my hair."

The circle explodes, laughing. Angel, giggling, asks;

"And why is that, Gazz?" He blushes, his whole face becoming a deep tomato red.

"Hey, I only have to answer one question. Isn't it my turn?"

Angel grumbles an agreement.

"Well then Ange, you get the honors."

"Um….Dare."

"Sing your favorite song at the top of your lungs."

"Easy!" She stands up, clearing her throat.

"I love you one, a-two a three shoe-be-do! I love you 4, that's more, than I can afford! And I can tell, someday, that I'm going to say truth…I love you 5!"

She sits down, fidgeting in her seat, getting comfortable again.

"Alright then Max, truth or dare?"

Max is confident. "Dare."

"Go up to 'Fang's room' and pick out your favorite pair of boxers."

I'm shocked, but of course my face doesn't really show it. I'm just frozen, staring straight ahead. Max however, is a different story. Her mouth is open in a little O, her eyes wide.

"Fine, but you might not like what I find!" She says, getting up. I gulp.

Iggy high-fives my little sister, laughing.

"Wow Ange, I didn't know you had that in you!"

She grins back at him.

"Maybe there's a lot about me you don't know." She says, wiggling her eyebrows evilly. Nudge catches her eye, and they both fall into a fit of giggles. Iggy looks questioningly at me, but I only shrug. Girls- I'll never understand them.

"Hey Gazz!" We hear Max shout from upstairs.

"What?" He yells back.

"Would you give me a hand?"

"Sure!" He belts out, following her up to 'my' room.

"What could she have found that makes her need help, Eh Fang?" Iggy asks me, rocking his hips ever so slightly.

"I have no effin' clue Ig, none what so ever."

***Max***

Oh my gawd, oh my gawd! How did he even-I mean… I need some clarification…

I obviously can't ask Fang about this…and I definitely don't trust Ig enough. That leaves...

Gazzy! He lives here he might know how this happened!

"Hey Gazz!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

"What?" He yells back.

"Would you give me a hand?"

"Sure!" He belts out, and I can hear his footsteps coming up the stairs."

A moment later her shows up in Fangs room, shutting the door behind him.

"What is it, Max?"

"Um...well…" I say nervously, feeling a blush coming.

"What's the matter?" He asks, sitting down on the bed with me.

"How did this get here?" I ask him, taking the bra from behind me.

His eyes are wider than Frisbees.

"Uh…Fang uses it for his man-boobs?" Yeah, we both know he doesn't have them, but the comment is still pretty witty.

"This is _mine_ Gazzy."

"Ew, so you're not wearing a bra right now?" He says, wrinkling his nose.

"That's not what I meant-I mean that I found this in Fang's closet!"

"How did that get there?"

"I'm asking you that!"

"THAT'S SO GROSS!" he exclaims, really processing what I said.

"EXACTLY!"

"But….I mean….you know what the weirdest part is?"

"No Gazzy, do enlighten me."

"That if Fang knew it was there….why did he never return it?"

My jaw falls open-

Because he's right.

**4/6/11-4/7/11**

**Happy Easter guys! And to those of you that don't celebrate Easter…happy spring!**

**~Dy&Sky~**


	8. Chapter 8 er 7

"But….I mean….you know what the weirdest part is?"

"No Gazzy, do enlighten me."

"That if Fang knew it was there….why did he never return it?"

My jaw falls open-

Because he's right.

*Fang*

I nervously stare at the stairs, wondering what Max could possibly bring down. I haven't gone through that closet in ages…anything could be in there!

Max and Gazzy come down the steps, Max holding something behind her back. Gazz looks at her uncertainly, and she nods at him and comes back to her seat.

"So-oh Max, what did you find?" Asks Nudge, looking at her expectantly. Max looks at her, glances at me, and brings her attention back to her sister, but not before flinging something into my lap.

It's a neon-blue bra.

Once I've processed what it is, my first reaction is to shove it away from me.

"What is this?" She looks at me with wide eyes, as does Gazz.

So that's what he was unsure about.

"If you don't know, where did it come from?" She asks.

I glance over at Ig, who's blushing a deep scarlet. Max follows my gaze, and comes to the same conclusion as I did.

"IG? How the _hell_ did you get my bra?"

Iggy stares at the ground, answering very quietly.

"Well, one time you left it here and I just thought I'd give it back to you, but then I realized it wasn't your swimsuit and then I didn't really know what to do with it so I left it in Fang's room."

I stare at him, shocked.

So does Max. And again, for the same reason.

"That was a run on sentence worthy of Nudge!" She says, and Nudge smiles.

"I guess I'm just infectious." She says, giggling, and Iggy blushes ever heavier.

Max rubs her hands together, like she's going to greatly enjoy what's coming next.

"So, Fangles…truth or dare?"

And I can honestly say I'm scared for what is going to happen next.

*Max*

Finally, it's my turn to wreck some havoc here….I can see Fang gulp as he answers that fatal question…

"Uh…dare."

I smile at him sweetly.

"I dare you to do one thing-but it can be anything Nudge tells you to do!"

I know I've done bad-we all know what Nudge can have in that mind of hers can be pretty interesting-and hilarious, if you're not on the receiving end. Iggy mock-waves Fang goodbye as Nudge leads him off to the hall, a special glint in her eye that she gets when she's got a really good idea.

About two minutes later they come back, Nudge looking rather pleased with herself and Fang looking flustered. Fang kneels down next to me, using one hand to tilt up my chin, and looks at me with one deep look with his obsidian eyes, and kisses me.

At first I don't know how to react, so I just sit there, frozen. His lips are soft on mine, not demanding, not until I come to my senses.

I jerk away from Fang-my best friend! And stand up, immediately bolting for Iggy's door.

Fang just stays in the position he was in before, too shocked to move.

** This is soooo short, I know, but my birthday was yesterday, when I was writing this, so please please please review and stuff, and keep reading this. Next chapter the Fax will really begin, and we all love that, right? Also, let me know what you think, and how much longer people want me to make this. I could end it next chapter, or I could make it about school and how Angel's love life goes…could be interesting, right? And Ella could come in, and…never mind, I'm ranting. Just review/PM me as a birthday gift, alright?**


	9. Chapter 9 er 8

**Hey, Sky here! Two updates in relatively quick procession-props to me, right? Especially with my drum line stuff going on, it's really really hard for me to update, but I found some time this weekend, so here's your little treat! I'm so glad you guys had such a positive response to my last chapter-thanks for the reviews and PM's- so I've decided to make this NOT end right here, and instead go into more of a 'this is their life in high school' type of thing. But I have no plot outline yet, so…I'm gonna be a busy little bee this week! **

***coughcough* make out scene ahead *coughcough* **

_***Fang***_

Something unpleasant moves in my stomach as she runs away from me, covering her mouth with one had. I had wanted to do that for so long, I… I can't believe she'd reject me like that! I always pictured this moment to be more…magical. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not a bunnies-and-unicorns type of guy. But I've always thought that Max and I were soul mates…so why would she run away?

I do what I feel like I should-I follow her, into Iggy's bedroom. She's sitting on the edge of his bed, one hand still over her mouth; her eyes glazed over and focused on the ground. I approach her slowly, still about five feet from the bed when she looks up, catching my eyes in her caramel-brown gaze. She holds it there for about a minute, and I'm frozen, entranced, lost in the beauty of her eyes. And suddenly she's off the bed, her arms around my neck, and she's kissing me, like our lives depend on it. So of course I react like any male would.

I kiss her back, even more roughly, wrapping one arm around her waist and entangling the other into her curls. Her lips open in a slight gasp at my directness, and I use the opportunity to run my tongue along her lower lip, making her moan.

God, she's sensitive.

It's quite enjoyable.

I commence, next running my tongue across her teeth. But she won't let me do it all, and suddenly I'm fighting for dominance, her tongue forcing mine out as she beings to suck on my lower lip.

We hear a squeal from the doorway and we turn, seeing Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge standing there, Iggy's hand smacked over Nudge's mouth, her cheeks bright red.

I focus again on Max, untangling my arms from around her body, a blush on her cheeks as well.

I lean my forehead over to touch hers, and begin to speak, my voice husky.

"So Max…will you go out with me?" She nods furiously, and she leans in to kiss me again.

I welcome it warmly, happy with the place where my life is going.

_***Max***_

It's been about twenty minutes since Fang kissed me, and Istill feel like I'm walking on sunshine. We're all sitting back in our little circle, me next to Fang, his arm around me.

"Oh, I forgot to thank you Nudge." Fang says next to me, a slight glimmer in his eye. "I believe it was your request that got me and Max together." He leans down and kisses my cheek, causing a rising redness to my face. Dammit, why can't I keep from blushing? Nudge giggles, smiling.

"Oh, you're welcome Fang. It was about time-speaking of time, I never know what time it is! Maybe I should get a watch they have these really cute ones at H&M, oh, but they don't come in purple, and you know that's my favorite color! Hey, have you ever wondered why there really isn't much purple in a rainbow? It always just looks bluer to me! What things in nature are actually purple? Lavenders, Violets-"Angel, who's next to her, takes the liberty of covering her mouth. Nudge giggles, apologizing.

I yawn, snuggling closer into Fang, settling my head into the space under his collarbone and near his shoulder. Fang smiles down at me, and I let my eyes drift closed, safe and warm in his arms.

**I'm disappointed with myself, this chapter, yet again, is a filler chapter. I'm really sorry, two fillers in a row I know, but trust me, the next one will be my standard length of 1,000 words or more, I promise you! Please review, it really makes my day when I receive reviews [and PMs are greatly appreciated as well.] All questions will be answered! :)**

**Oh, and I wrote a small series of yuri oneshots, and I was wondering if anyone wanted to read them. If so, PM or email me… but just know what you're getting into! xP**


	10. ch10er9 I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD!

**So guys... long time no see? Oh, I am SOOO sorry people. So sorry. **

**There isn't much more to say… uhm, I have been busy, with a new school and a whole new routine and about a million other life changes that I could elaborate on, but I think half of you want to smack me anyways...so…**

**I wrote some Yuri (aka femslash) oneshots, and if you want to see a sample, do PM me! **

**Besides that, I love all of you so much. I realize that I've been kind of a jerk these past few months for not updating and I'm sorry…but today I realized that I love fanfiction and MaxRide and so here this stuff is!**

**Oh wow, it's been awhile. How did you guys like Nevermore?**

*One Week Later*

It's Christmas' Eve and Nudge and I are having everyone over for a sleepover/Christmas celebration. Iggy's and Gazzy's parents are out of town anyway, Fang's and Angel's parents are divorced and can't figure out who gets to spend Christmas with the kids, and our dad doesn't care-he works far away and when he's home he spends all is time holed up in his office anyway.

So therefore, we're alone at my house on Christmas.

The doorbell rings and Nudge squeals, her curly hair bouncing around her shoulders as she bounds towards the door. It's Fang, and the girl he's holding hands with is Angel. Fang's green Camaro is parked in the driveway, windshield already collecting snow.

"Hey Nudge." He grunts. Angel gives her a hug, and Fang makes his way over to me.

"Hi." He says, and kisses my cheek. I smile at him, blushing and looking down.

"Hey Fang, want to take your guy's stuff and put it in the living room?" He nods, following me into the next room. He sets down a pink duffel and sleeping bag (I presume they're angel's) and lays out his black sleeping bag next to my baby blue one. His pillowcase is black as well, as is his bag. And his entire outfit. "Geez Fang, are you afraid of color?"

He chuckles. "Then I'd be afraid of you, Max." I smile.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS! STOP FLIRTING, IG AND GAZZ AREE HERE!" Nudge yells from the kitchen, and soon her and Angel's giggles fill the house.

I blush an even deeper red, but Fang just continues to laugh, snagging my hand in the process.

The door opens and Gazzy and Iggy enter, putting their stuff in the living room and moving to join us in the kitchen, where we've all migrated. Fang's hand is in my left, and a cup of coca in my right.

"Cocoa's on the stove guys, if you want any." I offer them, and they nod, knowing where to find mugs.

"So, Merry Christmas!" Says Angel warmly, with a whipped cream mustache on her face. Nudge giggles, and Fang moves closer to her with a napkin, gingerly wiping it off. "Thanks, Fangles." 

Dear dear, she has adopted that nickname.

"No problem, Angelwings." she scowls at him. 

"Is everyone ready to do gifts?" I ask, dropping Fangs hand to collect everyone's mugs and put them in the sink. Everyone agrees, and we drift into the living room. We all sit down on our bag and pull out a gift for one of the other members of the group.  
>I start, handing Iggy his Christmas present. <p>

He opens it hesitantly, but smiles when it reveals the new headphones he had wanted. Next, he gives Gazz his, which contains a shirt reading; "Stand back, I explode things." Gazzy has a gift for Angel, some jewelry and a gift card to a nail salon, and Angel got Nudge a cute pink dress and heels. Nudge has a gift for Fang-a black T shirt and a black pillowcase with his name embroidered on it. Next it's Fang's turn to give me my gift.

"Max, look up." He tells me, and I do, tilting my chin towards the ceiling.

Above us is a large piece of mistletoe, and when I see it, my eyes dawn in understanding.

The kids around the circle explode in laughter-they must've helped him hang it before I was in the room.

"Merry Christmas, Max." He tells me, leaning in for a sweet kiss.

I happily give it to him, enjoying the retching noises that Gazz and Ig are making in the background as (get this) Nudge shushes them.

I'm blushing again as we turn back to the group, and Fang has this triumphant half-grin on his face-obviously pleased with himself.

"Merry Christmas, Fang." I reply back, softly.

I'm really beginning to enjoy this whole having-a-boyfriend thing.


End file.
